Songs featured in The Lost Experience
Throughout the course of The Lost Experience, a number of elements were introduced to indicate a sense of rebellion and protest amongst detractors of the Hanso Foundation. One of the areas in which this displeasure is evident is in the music referenced by characters such as Rachel Blake and DJ Dan. Geronimo Jackson It appears that this band has become Lost's take on the protest and psychedelic movements of the 1960s, as their role in The Experience became even more pivotal. * The first reference to them appeared if one called the Hanso Phone Line, in which a Danish DJ plays an exclusive track from their first album. DJ Dan later reveals that this was probably a bootleg track. * Rachel Blake appears to be a major fan of Geronimo Jackson, as is referenced during a DJ Dan podcast and her Italy 05. Songs played during DJ Dan Live podcasts "For What It's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield (played on two occasions) * A protest song that deals with the Vietnam War. It becomes quite evident that Dan is playing the position of freedom fighter in his own mindset after these two songs were aired. "Imagine" by John Lennon * A very controversial song and possibly interpreted by Dan as a song about cultural unity and peace on Earth. However, it's interesting to note that some believe the song to be pro-Communism, something a "conspiraspy" such as Dan would detest. "(The) Loner" by Neil Young "Ohio" by Neil Young (Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young) * The theme of protest is quite obvious here, as the song was written by Neil Young in response to the fateful shootings at Kent State University. "Rainy Day Women #12 and #35" by Bob Dylan * This is a song with many interpretations by many Dylan fans and critics alike. It's not clear whether Dan may be playing a pro-drug song, a relation between the trials of women in India and his own personal campaigns, or a clever reference to the number craze in Lost (Dylan named the song so because he correctly guessed the ages of two women he saw in his studio. Fans have since suggested that if the two numbers are multiplied, they equal 420, which is a number commonly associated with smoking marijuana.) "Redemption Song" by Bob Marley * A track about Marley's life and career, discussing his attempts to help his native land of Jamaica through his music. It also shares some lyrical parallels to Mr. Eko's storyline in the series. Note that this song was also sung by Sawyer in . "Take a Bow" by Muse * This seems to be DJ Dan's personal condemnation of the Hanso Foundation. "Trampled Underfoot" by Led Zeppelin Others "OK, It's Alright With Me" and "Outside Villanova" by Eric Hutchinson * The first song ended at the start of the William T. Kilpatrick video at a restaurant in Michigan. Hutchinson was playing as part of a "Jeep promotional tour", and began to sing "Outside Villanova" and was then interrupted by Kilpatrick. See also *Music de:„The-Lost-Experience“-Lieder *Songs featured in The Lost Experience Category:The Lost Experience *Lost